Shinki
by scarletfanfic
Summary: Dia adalah Shinki, milikku. hanya milikku, selamanya dan begitu juga sebaliknya /Nggak pintar bikin Summary/typo eyd bertebaran/ShinkiSara. inspirasi Dilan.
1. prolog

SHINKI

Naruto dan Boruto milik Masashi Kishiomto

Shinki x Sarada U

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kisahku dengannya

Orang yang membuatku tahu akan cinta sejati adalah hal dari segalanya

Orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai

Dia adalah

Shinki ku

Kesayanganku

Hanya milikku

 **Tbc**

Kembali lagi untuk meramaikan Pair ShinkiSara hehe..

Kali ini inspirasi dari Dilan hoho :3

Tiba tiba keinget Dilan, trus saya pernah ingat teman saya ada sifatnya kek Dilan XD

Dan jadilah fict ini *plak*

R : Authornya apdet cerita mulu dah

Ra : Maapekun diriku ini :(

Tapi ini bakal beda dari Dilan kok. Cuma inspirasi aja, gak mirip mirip amat lah :v

-Ra


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto dan Boruto milik Masashi Kishiomoto**

 **Shinki x Sarada U**

 **Shinki dilan ver.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu adalah hari yang cerah, pagi itu adalah hari pertama Sarada pindah sekolah dan juga pindah kota. Ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke sangat suka dipindahkan kerja dan mau tak mau Sarada juga harus pindah.

"Ohayo." Sebuah suara berat membuat Sarada menoleh melihat siapa pemilik suara itu

Seorang cowok yang menyapa Sarada. Dia juga berjalan kaki seperti Sarada, dia memakai jaket mantel berbulu hitam yang sepertinya luar biasa mahal.

"Ohayo." Jawab Sarada cuek

Tapi Sarada heran, darimana cowok ini datang? Kenapa tiba tiba berada di samping Sarada?

"Kamu.. Sarada kan?" Tanyanya

Sarada menganguk cuek "Iya."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan lanjut berjalan disamping Sarada.

"Boleh aku ramal?" tanyanya meminta kepastian Sarada

Sarada tak menjawab sampai akhirnya cowok itu kembali bersuara "Aku ramal habis gelap terbitlah terang."

Sarada mendelik mendengar ramalam cowok itu.

Sadara sedikit mendorong bahu cowok itu tapi tidak keras "baka."

Cowok itu Cuma menyeringai dengan tatapan nakalnya. Dia mendongak dan kembali menatap Sarada "Mau ikut?" Tanyanya ketika melihat sebuah helikopter muncul diatas mereka.

Sarada hampir memekik melihat seseorang menggantung di tangga helikopter itu.

"Nggak makasih."

Dia menyeringai kembali "Aku tau kenapa kau tidak ingin ikut. Pasti karena rok mu kan?" Tebaknya

Sarada hanya diam tak mau menjawab.

Cowok itu mengacak rambut Sarada "Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa lagi jodohku." Dan naik ke helikopter dibantu sama temannya

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Sarada

* * *

Setelah memperkenalkan diri akhirnya Sarada bisa duduk dengan teman sebangkunya yang baru bernama Yodo. Menurut Sarada Yodo cukup aneh dan lumayan menyengangkan, kenapa Sarada bilang aneh? Karna Yodo terus menerus memakai jaket yang dia bilang kesayangannya tudungnya juga tidak pernah dibuka sehingga menyembunyikan rambut miliknya.

"Eh kamu tau gak, masa tadi di perjalanan ke sekolah ini aku ketemu sana orang aneh." Kata Sarada

Yodo menoleh "Aneh gimana?" Tanya Yodo

"Masa dia bilang mau ramal aku. Trus ramalannya tuh 'habis gelap terbitlah terang' gitu katanya aneh kan? Mana dia pake helikopter lagi." Curhat Sarada

"Siapa?" Tanya Yodo lagi

Sarada menggeleng "Aku gak tau namanya." Jawab Sarada polos

"Mau ke rooftop?" Tawar Yodo

Sarada menggeleng "Nggak usah.. emang buat apa?" Tanya Sarada

Yodo menghela nafas "Kan lo bilang dia pake helikopter? Kita cek di sana siapa tu orang. Lo gak penasaran? Diatas itu tempat parkir helikopter ma pesawat oh ada jet juga sih."

Sarada terlihat berfikir "Penasaran sih.. tapi sekolah ini benar benar keren ya."

Tiba tiba seorang cowok datang mendekati mereka.

"Sarada aku Denki ketua kelas disini. Mau nawarin kamu buat jadi wakilnya." Ucap Denki

Sarada menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Tapi kan aku masih baru." Kata Sarada

"Tidak papa toh, kau terlihat pintar."

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau kau kau ngotot."

Tidak lama kemudian gak cukup 1 menit, ada cowok yang datang "Permisi." Katanya

"Lo Sarada kan?" Tanya dia ke Sarada dan otomatis Sarada nganguk

Dia tiba tiba kasih Sarada kamera "Ini ada titipan buat lo dalemnya ada isinya dibuka ya. Oh ya headsetnya juga."

Sarada natap bingung 2 benda itu di tangannya "Dari siapa?" Tanya Sarada

"Temen gue manusia." Jawabnya

"Namanya Boruto anak dari kepala sekolah disini." Ucap Denki tiba tiba

Yodo mendekati Sakura "Kau kenal?" Tanya Yodo

Sarada menggeleng, mana mungkin Sarada kenal. Pindah aja baru belum cukup 24jam.

Sarada mulai mencek kamera itu, melihat ada satu video di dalamnya Sarada mulai memakai headset itu dan memutar video itu.

Sarada bisa melihat cowok tadi pagi sedang berbicara "Sarada ternyata ramalanku salah. Ternyata ada juga habis terang terbitlah gelap. Tapi aku mau ramal lagi, seterang apapun bulan tidak akan bisa seterang matahari." Dan habislah video itu.

Sarada membuka headsetnya dan menyimpan kamera itu di mejanya.

"Bagaimana isinya? Apa?" Tanya Yodo

Sarada menghela nafas "Isinya tidak penting."

 **Tbc**

Masih belum terasa ya :v

Bagaimana? Apakah mirip Dilan? Atau nggak? Btw itu 'Habis gelap terbitlah terang' terinspirasi dari buku kartini hehe.. :3

-Ra


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto dan Boruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Shinki X Sarada U

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Di rumah Sarada

"Sarada ada yang cari!"

"Siapa ma?"

"Gak tau cek aja diluar orangnya cowok."

* * *

"Loh, kamu?"

"Ketemu lagi kita jodohku." Dia tersenyum

"Mau ngapain kamu ke rumahku? Dan kenapa juga kamu bisa tau rumah aku?" Kata Sarada

Dia menyodorkan sebuah surat "Ini ada undangan buat kamu."

Sarada menatap undangan itu "Undangan apa?" Tanya Sarada

"Kau tidak akan bisa tau ini undangan apa jika tidak membacanya."

Sarada mengambil surat itu "Oke.."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Eh, darimana kamu tau rumahku?"

Dia berbalik "Aku tau semua tentangmu, kapan ulan tahunmu, ukuran sepatumu dan lainnya."

"Kalau gitu aku pamit lagi."

* * *

Sarada segera memasukinya rumahnya dan mengintip dari jendela melihatnya, menyadari diperhatikan dia memberikan flying kiss kepada Sarada. Dan dengan buru-buru Sarada menutup membalikkan badannya.

Sarada menatap surat itu dan buru-buru memasuki kamarnya, membuka surat itu dan membacanya

Isi suratnya

Dengan ini saya mengundang Uchiha Sarada jodoh saya untuk datang kesekolah.

Pada hari

Senin

Selasa

Rabu

Kamis

Jumat

Sabtu

Seterusnya sampai lulus sekolah.

Dan ternyata masih ada satu kertas lagi.

Kertas kedua

Dengan hormat saya mengundang Uchiha Sarada untuk datang ke pernikahan saya.

Pada tanggal 32 13 2025

Calon mempelai wanitanya : Uchiha Sarada

Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu (:V)

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat isi suratnya.

* * *

Jujur saja setelah membaca surat itu Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dari dirinya.

"Sarada bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Sakura mendekati putrinya

"Lumayan. Dan aku mau cerita ma, masa ya aku dapat surat aneh dari seorang cowok dan juga awal pertemuan kita dia ramal aku."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu!" Ucap Sakura antusias

"Padahal aku nggak kenal dia, tapi dia tau semua tentang aku dimulai dari alamat rumah, ukuran sepatu, baju, tanggal ulan tahun dan banyak katanya."

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik "Stalker?" Ucap Sasuke tidak suka

"Sasuke-kun tidak usah seperti itu! Kau juga begitu waktu kita masih SMA kau bahkan sampai mengirim bodygard untuk menjagaku." Protes Sakura

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa papa akan protektif seperti itu." Kata Sarada tidak percaya

"Kau tidak akan percaya Sarada, dimanapun ada mamamu pasti papamu juga ada jika tidak mama tidak akan diizinkan kemana mana. Hahaha lucu kan?" Cerita Sakura

Sarada menahan tawanya, ternyata papanya yang cuek dan dingin itu ternyata sangat lucu jika bersama mamanya.

"Dan kau tahu papamu juga pernah-"

Brak

"Sudah cukup. Sarada kembali ke kamarmu belajar. Sakura masakkan aku sup tomat."

Sarada dan Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

* * *

Sarada pov

Saat ini kami dikumpulkan di lapangan sekolah. Karna ada pemberitahuan.

Tiba tiba saja seorang guru membawa 5 anak cowok dan salah satunya si pembawa surat atau peramal.

"Dia siapa sih?" Tanyaku pada Yodo

Yodo menoleh "Yang mana?"

Aku menunjuknya "Itu yang pake mantel bulu."

"Oh, namanya Shinki."

Dan disinilah pertama kali aku tau tentang dia, Namanya Shinki anak kelas sebelah tentunya, anak genk yang terkenal disekolah ini. Kata Yodo dia juga sering tempur sama sekolah lain dan dia juga bisa dibilang sebagai ketua genk di sana, apalagi jabatannya di 'Monster sand'.

End Sarada pov

 **TBC :3333**

Gimana whewhewhe

Apakah Dilannya terasa :33

Atau atau atau atau *plak*

Jangan lupa review ya ^^

yyy : Okeeeee

RayanglagidimabuksamaTenn


End file.
